


I'm Pregnant

by Just_obsessed



Series: Jordan and T.C. One shots [2]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: A follow up of episode 2x07 when Jordan tells T.C she's pregnant.





	I'm Pregnant

"I'm pregnant." Jordan told T.C quietly.

All she got from him in response was a shocked look, so she repeated herself. "I'm pregnant." She smiled.

T.C shook his head with a smile, before pulling his girlfriend in for a passionate kiss. Jordan smiled against T.C's lips before pulling away.

"Does this mean you're happy about it?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course I'm happy. We're having a baby, the perfect mix of the two of us." T.C replied.

"I'm scared, T" Jordan looked up at him.

"It's normal to be scared, Jor. I'm terrified and you've just told me. How long have you known?"

"I took a test before the shift. I tried to tell you a few times, but you were wither busy or people interrupted us."

"I'm sorry, babe. I should've listened to you about Annie."

"Saying sorry to me over and over again isn't going to make the situation go away, T."

"What is then?" T.C asked.

"Moving past it, buying a new TV," Jordan joked.

"Of course, you're gonna have to help e choose one out." T.C laughed.

"But you still have to make it up to me, for not believing me." Jordan smiled with a mischievous look.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" He smirked looking down at his girlfriend.

"I've been craving pizza all day, so you could call and order one for us and we could watch a movie and cuddle." She offered.

"Seriously, i thought you were gonna drag me into the bedroom."

"How's that you making it up to me?"

"Aren't you the reason we had sex in an elevator?"

"Don't pretend you didn't love it."

"You know I did. Now, you pick a movie and I'll order pizza." T.C kissed Jordan's head before standing up to get his phone from the kitchen.

"Uh, T!" Jordan called after him. "I think we're forgetting something." She told him, pointing up to the space on the wall where the TV once was.

"Right, so what do you want to do?" T.C asked.

"We could order a pizza, it's usually a 40 minute wait, I think that's enough time for us to have a little fun." Jordan smirked.

"I thought this was me making it up to you."

"Order the pizza, T.C."

T.C watched as his girlfriend walked up the stairs to his bedroom, before grabbing his phone and ordering a large pizza for the two of them. He then made his way up to his bedroom to look for Jordan.

"Babe?" He called out looking around the empty room.

He heard her groan from the connected bathroom so slowly he opened the door. He found her sat on the floor next to the toilet, with her back against the tile wall..

"Oh my god. I hate morning sickness." Jordan complained.

"It's only for the first 3 months, then it should ease up." T.C tried to make her feel better as he sat next to her on the floor.

"And then I'll have a baby kicking my bladder for six months." She replied as she cuddled into his side.

"Yeh, but just think, in less than 9 months we'll have a baby to love." He kissed the side of her head.

"What if the baby gets here and you decide you don't want this? That you don't want me? Or the baby?" Jordan cried.

"Jor, that's never gonna happen. It's me and you against the world. Forever and always. I promise."

"I'm tired."

"Come on lets get you into bed."

Jordan just nodded against T.C's shoulder. Slowly, he lifted her from the floor and carried her to the bed bridal style. He laid heron the bed, took off her shoes, moved her scarf that she must have took off earlier and covered her with the blanket before getting into bed next to her. Jordan turned around in her sleep, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"I love you babe." T.C whispered.


End file.
